Tears, Sadness And Hospital Days
by LuziferSonozaki
Summary: Germany got badly injured and Prussia, Romano and Italy have to deal with this. Will Germany survive? And how are the others handling with the situation? Pairings: GerIta (but just a bit..xD)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Heeeeeeelllo everybody! Enjoy this overdramatic, bad written fanfiction of a german potato! x3 And yes...my english is not the best...and its my first english fanfiction...

Anyway, have fun and say me if you liked or disliked it! (dont kill me if i make mistakes .)

Prussia grumbles. It's just a normal day and he sits on a couch, watching some crappy TV-Shows, while he annoyed eats some ice cream. But some things are different: Romano and Italy came over, waiting for Germany to come back. Prussia grumbles again, annoyed and bored, but also also worried. His brother left a week ago with a serious face, as he said he had something to do and they should not worry. And now Prussia sits in his house without him and two pasta freaks. Wonderful.

By the way...where are they?

Just in this moment he hears a big scream coming from the kitchen. "What the fuck happened?" he says as he runs downstairs to the kitchen. The two italian brothers just look at him. "THE PASTA!" Italy screams dramatically. Prussia stops.

Wait a moment...is that smoke?

"What did you stupid brothers do here?" He yells while he puts out a small fire that burns out of the pot where they tried to cook. "YOU RETARDS NEARLY BURNED DOWN THE WHOLE KITCHEN! WEST WOULD HAVE KILLED US IF THAT HAPPENED!" Italy looks at him and starts to cry. "I'm soooooooo sorry!". Meanwhile Romano gets angry. "You dickhead made my brother cry!" "Just because of your stupidity!" replies Prussia angrily.

Soon it ends up in a chaotic fight where everybody yells and Italy cries.

But suddenly Prussias cellphone rings. "What the fuck is it now?" the white haired prussian sighs as he walks upstairs, ignoring Romano who continues yelling at him.

"Hello, the awesomest prussian of all time, Gilbert Beilschmidt is here!"

"Good...evening uhm...i'm Dr. Emmenberger..so you are the brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt, right?"

Prussia silently goes pale.

"Yes...did something happen?"

"You have probably heard the rumors about a small civil war in our country Germany..."

"What? I...I didn't know..."

"I don't know more, but your brother was somehow involved...we found him badly injured near a field where they fought...he's in a critical state now, but we do our best..."

The albino doesn't say anything.

"I know that's hard, but you cant visit him now, first we have to make sure he survives...I will call you back when something happens.."

Th doctor hangs up. Prussia just stands silently, not able to realize the full situation. West, his beloved brother, his only family member left, could die? Why didn't he say anything, Prussia could have helped!

"Hey whats up?" Prussia shrieks. He didn't realized Romano and Italy came upstairs.

"West is at the hospital, badly injured, he could die but we can't visit him" Prussia says in a monotone, cold voice while he runs downstairs, afraid of showing feelings in front of them as tears are streaming down his face.

The brothers just stand there silently, just as Prussia did before. After a few seconds Italy knees down at the floor and cries while Romano hugs him. "Doitsu..can't die...right Roma? He...he just can't!"

Downstairs odd sounds are coming from the kitchen. Prussia stands angry and crying there, crashing and throwing everything he can find. After a while, he just sits down at the cold ground, leaning against the wall, surrounded by crashed plates, cups and other things.

Why? He didn't had to do this alone...He could have asked him...! Why does this stupid brother always do everything alone! He's not useless, he can still fight to help Germany!

Suddenly, the truth hit him hard like a car.

"West thinks...i'm too weak...he thinks i can't handle it...because...i'm not a nation anymore...he thought it's none of my business now...oh god...he thinks i'm useless...and he's right! I am...I truly am!"

The next hours everybody was just laying, sitting or standing around, unable to do something. Prussia just leans at the wall, thinking how he could have helped and how stupid he is.

"If you ever come back West...I promise i will kick your ass so hard...for all the trouble you caused!" He smiles sadly. "That's not true...if you..if you ever come back...i will hug you and never let you go.." Prussia's voice cracks.

Suddenly the door bell rings. "Why can't the world...just leave me alone?" He barely walks slowly to the door and opens.

Authors note:

CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHA!

Oh god. Please dont kill me, i know this is OOC, badly written and ways too cliche and dramatic...FORGIVE ME HERE TAKE SOME PASTA! Q^Q

Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing?

See you and Auf Wiedersehen! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Nah, i have the feeling this is getting worse and worse...xD

But never mind, enjoy the (im sooo sorry) small chapter and say me if u liked it!

Thanks to all the awesome persons...(okay 2 xD) who gave me a review, it helps me a lot!

I cant upload a new chap for a few days, cause i drive to Switzerland! (And yeah im really too lazy to write good when i do the authors note...xD)

„Hungary? And Austria? What do you want here? It's...not the best time to show up now..."

He gets fully ignored by Hungary, who pushes him away and runs upstairs to Italy. „Italy dear, we know what happened! You have to be strong now..!" Austria just stands at the entrance, not sure what to do.

„Hey dont push me away! Prussia is really annoyed, the last thing he wants is to have them around. „Oh Italy, you look really bad! This here is not good for you without Germany! Prussia didn't helped you or comforted you, how mean!"

„I CAN HEAR YOU! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HERE! I'M A BIT PISSED YOU KNOW!" Prussia screams as he goes upstairs. Hungary just looks angry at him. Prussia realized he must look horrible, just like the house, because the broken plates lay there around. „Come on, this guy and this house aren't good for you, you need someone now!" Hungary says while glaring at Prussia and picking the crying and nearly sleeping Italy up. Now, Prussia gets really, really angry.

„FINE, TAKE ITALY AND HIS BROTHER AND FUCKING LEAVE MY HOUSE, I DON'T NEED YOU ASSHOLES!"

Hungary quickly gets out with Italy and Romano, with a face that says „wow, you really are mean, shouting at Italy and letting him live in such a mess of house!". She slams the door and lets Prussia alone, together with quiet loneliness.

„I don't need any of you!" Prussia repeats because he wants to believe that while sinking at the floor again, thinking of his brother and hugging himself. Loneliness can hurt more than words. Deep inside, he just wants somebody to hold him, saying everything will be alright. But now, even the others are gone. And Hungary blames him, deep inside he believes she blames him for Germanys wounds too. He does too. He hates himself for being so stupid and useless. If he were a nation, he could have helped his brother, but he is too weak. Ways too weak.

Normally, comforting is Germanys part. No matter what happened, if they fought, argued or something else happened, Germany was always there to hold his brother. Even when Prussia was defeated and not a nation anymore, hurt in his pride, not letting anyone coming near him, Germany was the first to help him. And now, something happened to Germany this time, and Prussia just can't pay back and make Germany feeling better. Just this one time he wants to be the one useful.

But he can't. He can't help him!

Three days passed by, and Prussia is still sitting at the ground, only moving to the toilet or getting something to drink.

He can't laugh, move or sleep. He can only think of his bleeding and hurt brother, laying at the ground all alone and yelling his name, painful and in panic.

He knows how patetic and embarassing he is, crying like a kid. But, he saw so many bad things in life, he experienced so many bad things in live. And yet, the onliest person who gave him a reason to go on, who helped him, is about to die?

He looks at his phone. „Come on, ring, give me news. Say that everything's alright." But of course this stupid thing doesn't ring. Prussia sighs again, continues in thinking of Germany.

„Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The white haired brother frowns. Finally!

„Hello?" Prussia isn't in the mood to answer with his normally phrase.

„Dr. Emmenberger is here again...we..uhm...we did our best...and your brother is in a better condition now. Not awake, but with better chances to survive...but we will see...If you want to visit him, go ahead its okay now! I called Herrn Edelstein too, he said he was a friend of your brother, I hope thats okay..." He quickly hungs up.

Finally, Prussia can see his brother! He runs out of the house, ignoring the fact he hadn't taken a shower, eaten something or cleaned the house.

**Authors note again:**

Im so pretty sure i failed the whole part...so many mistakes! But im too stupid to make it better...im only a student though, i have to learn more! X.x And im sorry. This is ways too short...but everytime i want to make it longer, i fail no matter what xD

Anyway, do you find this chapter too dramatic? Please tell me! :3

See you soon or Bis Bald! ^-^


End file.
